


All Hail

by Mellorine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: All the torture tbh, Psychological Torture, Robogore, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellorine/pseuds/Mellorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for MTMTE #38. </p>
<p>"He's expecting you to do what you've done every day for the last two million years... <br/>"Torture him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interrobam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobam/gifts).



**1**

It’s for the good of Cybertron, they say. I don’t know which scares me more, the ones who know they’re lying and simply don’t care, or the ones who believe they’re telling the truth.

**453**

I hope my patients have been able to find a new psychiatrist.

**1245**

They stripped my servo to be bare circuits today. Amazing, that something many of us take for granted can be so intricately complex.

\----

“He’s not responding properly.”

“I’m not sure what you expected. He’s clearly damaged.”

“It’s his background. It’s making him more difficult to break. He knows what we’re doing.”

“It doesn’t matter if he knows what we’re doing. He can’t do anything about it.”

\----

**4586**

There was a bar I used to visit, sometimes. Maccadam’s Old Oil House. I wonder if it’s still there. Maybe when I get out, I can go backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**21445**

I can’t remember what energon tastes like. Was it sweet? I hope it was sweet.

**64521**

My spark hurts.

**91542**

Primus?

\----

Mech A: Go in through the eye sockets.

Short pause: length = 8 seconds.

Mech B: That method is traditionally reserved for already deceased subjects.

Mech A: Is this going to be a problem?

Short pause: length = 11 seconds; surgeon repeatedly looked at its hands and at the proctor.

Mech B: I…no. No problem.

[FLAG: Recording is garbled hereafter. Recommend obtaining a sound system disposable compatible with high-ranger decibel levels.]

[FLAG: Termination of sound system disposable 37C scheduled for 18th cycle, as per regulation.]

[FLAG: Proctor suggests termination of surgeon due to its unwillingness to complete basic tasks.]

\----

**92455**

? ><^$*\\(><@!(*^?*&(%$#$*@)+/

**145385**

I don’t know what you want I don’t know what I turn into why won’t you believe me I’m trying I can’t do it I can’t do it I don’t know I don’t want to why please tell me why I’m sorry I’ll do better I can I can why won’t you believe me please believe me

**256483**

0100100101110111011000010110111001110100011101000110111101100100011010010110010101001001011101110110000101101110011101000111010001101111011001000110100101100101010010010111011101100001011011100111010001110100011011110110010001101001011001010100100101110111011000010110111001110100011101000110111101100100011010010110010101001001011101110110000101101110011101000111010001101111011001000110100101100101

\----

“Why are you doing this?”

Silence.

The mech makes an incision down the side of Rung’s torso plating.

“Silence in many of my patients has been a sign of a conflicted processor. Or is it that you really don’t know why? Are you content to just do as you’re told?”

Another incision along the opposing side. Energon runs down Rung’s sides in thick streams.

“You could really tell me anything, you know. I’m not exactly in a position to act on it.”

A third incision connecting the two, and the mech peels the plating back. Rung shrieks, and a second mech plugs into the medical port at the base of his neck and Rung’s vocalizer stutters into silence.

“Continue.”

The first mech nods, and the second returns to his notes.

\----

**854164**

01001001001000000110010001101111011011100010011101110100001000000111011101100001011011100111010000100000011101000110111100100000011001000110100101100101010010010010000001100100011011110110111000100111011101000010000001110111011000010110111001110100001000000111010001101111001000000110010001101001011001010100100100100000011001000110111101101110001001110111010000100000011101110110000101101110011101000010000001110100011011110010000001100100011010010110010101001001001000000110010001101111011011100010011101110100001000000111011101100001011011100111010000100000011101000110111100100000011001000110100101100101

**1224623**

My frame is inviolate. My spark is inviolate. My mind is inviolate.

\----

Step 1. Retract outer plating. If subject is unable to comply, manual removal is necessary. See Table A for necessary tools.

Step 2. Peel back or cut protective casing.

Step 3. Attach leads to spark. Surgeon must be grounded for this step or risk overload of own systems.

Step 4. Increase voltage as subject’s systems allow.

\----

**65971325**

Please stop. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry

**524562146**

Are you reading this?

**[SYS_ERR]**

**yes**

\----

“Hail the useless one.”

Rung lifted his head for a brief moment, then, wincing as his neck cabling tensed, let it fall limply down.

“Hail,” repeated the janitor, stepping forward slowly.

“Hail.” He reached out and placed his servo on Rung’s chest, just over his spark.

The janitor’s head exploded.

\----

**1644475135**

I exist.

**4514632567**

Do what you will. You try and you try and you have nothing but millennia of failures to your name. _You have failed._

\----

“All hail the useless one. That’s what they’re calling you, you know. As they die in the streets. As they kill themselves in your name. Tell me, doctor. How does that make you _feel_?”

\----

**6521457522**

**[error]**

**[file not found]**


End file.
